Serenata para la Señorita Arendelle
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Es un Songfic en un MODERN AU. La canción es "Te amo y mas-Digo Luna/El libro de la vida". Anna y Kristoff ya llevan mas de un año saliendo, se podría decir que son la pareja ideal, claro hasta que tiene su primer pelea o lago así. Sea como sea la situación nuestro rubio esta dispuesta a hacer cualquier clase de ridículo por mas melosos que sea por contentar a su pelirroja.


FROZEN es propiedad de Disney, y la canción que utilice le pertenece a

la película "El libro de la vida"- Te amo y mas

interpretada por Diego Luna mas la trama es completamente mía.

Es un Songfic en un MODERN AU, así que mas o menos es por estas fechas.

Anna-Tiene 20 Años

Kristoff-23 Años

Elsa-23 Años

-Dialogo

Narracion

_~Canción~_

**ADVERTENCIA: _Bueno según yo no hay spoiler, pero bueno mejor lo digo puede que si no han visto la película_**

**_no entiendan alguna referencia o a los personajes, pero simplemente si la quieren ver la pelicula y quieren que todo sea sorpresa _**

**_abstenganse de leer. _**

Sin mas por decir disfruten de la lectura

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Serenata para la Señorita Arendelle"<strong>_

La gente salía apresurada de la sala del cine, solo quedaban dos jóvenes aun en sus lugares viendo los créditos.

-Ooh, estuvo increíble…-Decía muy alegre moviendo sus manos para expresarse mejor, la pelirroja - pero mendigo Xibalba, owww o cuando, no espera, y después cuando Joaquín, no pero lo mejor fue cuando Manolo y María…-Se detuvo en seco, el rubio la miro intrigado comiéndose las pocas palomitas que quedaban en la cubeta- NO espera!-Tomo por sorpresa al oji-miel haciendo que diera un brinquillo por su grito y termino tirando las pocas palomitas- Chuy es tan lindo… ¿crees que Elsa, me deje tener de mascota un cerdito?...

Kristoff, sonrió de medio lado, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y le planto un beso en la comisura de los labios- No creo, recuerda que apenas y tolera a Sven…

-¿Pero y si lo educo como a Chuy? Y Sven tendría un amigo…-Decía con cara de cachorrito la pelirroja.

-Ammm, después discutiremos eso, será mejor que ya te lleve a tu casa o Elsa me matara, aparte que estoy seguro que ya debe de estar desesperada con Sven.-Se levanta del asiento, extiende su mano para ofrecérsela a la chica que acepta gustosa.

-Hay claro que no, Sven es un buen "perrito"… solo un poquito grande, juguetón…-Empezaron a bajar las pequeñas escaleras para dirigirse a la salida- Y Elsa se ofreció a cuidarlo amablemente.

-Pues yo creo que suplicarle por dos horas no es "ofrecerse" exactamente…

-Psssfff, depende de cómo lo veas, OH!-Se para en seco cuando apenas ibana pasar la puerta de salida, sin decir nada regresa rápido a la sala y en menos de un minuto regresa, con una cubeta y vaso de la película que acabaron de ver, junto con una cajita de dulces Nerds+ y media barra de chocolate.-Casi las olvido.

Kristoff la miro con una sonrisa, agitando su cabeza en negativa, recordando cuando iban a compra las palomitas y los boletos, lo que cualquier pareja normal aria, seria ver una película toda melosa o de terror y pedir un "combo pareja", tal vez eso tenía planeado pero, sabía que a la chica le gustaban más las películas animadas, así que siendo esa la única que estaba fue su mejor opción y cuando iban a pedir los combos la chica vio que tenía en exhibición el combo infantil, vio como le brillaron los ojitos, no le dijo que la quería pero la conocía muy bien ya llevan un poco más de año y miedo saliendo, así que decidió pedirle el combo y comprar barios dulces, más que nada chocolates y valió la pena la pelirroja durante la película le estuvo dando palomitas en la boca y dándole besitos cada que salía una parte romántica.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba a unas cuadras del departamento de la chica, Anna iba platicando aun de la película el rubio la escuchaba atento.

-Bueno si fue romántico y todo pero es muy melosa esa canción…

-¿Qué?, claro que no! –Dice la joven levantando un poco la voz.

-Anna, una serenata y en cada estrofa un "Te Amo", Psff, claro que es muy meloso…

-Claro que no, bueno tal vez un poco, no espera, lo que quiero decir es que… ¿espera que?...

-Jajajaja-El rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada, deteniendo el paso, cuando recupero la compostura miro a la pelirroja que lo miraba seria con los brazos cruzados.

-Humm, ¿así que apoyas a Joaquín?

-¿Qué?, no, solo digo que fue mucho rollo lo que hizo Manolo, y todas esa canciones y quedar en vergüenza frente a todos esas personas y…-Movía sus manos en intento por explicar mejor.

-¿Crees que es vergonzoso hacer locuras pro la persona que amas?…

-No!, para nada, crees que si creyera eso hubiera entrado a ver una película infantil y comprado ese combo para niños…

-Snif, snif, asi que crees que soy infantil, pues si no querías ver esa película hubieras comparado para otra función…

-¿Qué?, no Anna no me malinterpretes, sé que te aterran las de terror por eso es mejor ver una que a ti te guste…

-Crees que no puedo ver una de terror, y que solo tienes que cumplir mis caprichos… pues deja decirte Bjorgman, que si me los preguntaras también puedo yo ceder a lo que a ti te gusta, no siempre tienes que hacer lo que a mí me gusta.-La pelirroja inicia a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio indignada, el joven rubio se quedó estático no estaba muy seguro porque fue la pelea o si fue una pelea, real mente nunca antes habían tenido una "pelea", y sin que pudiera reaccionar la chica nuevamente estaba enfrente de él, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches Bjorgman y gracias-Le quita la cubeta y el vaso de las manos al rubio que seguía confundido.-Sigo enojada,-Dice en voz baja algo avergonzada- pero es que colecciono los vasos.-Y sin más sale corriendo hacia el departamento.-El rubio seguía en su lugar, era difícil saber si realmente estaba enojada, bueno todo en la chica era un misterio que poco a poco iba descubriendo el rubio, respiro profundo, después de unos minutos decidió subir al departamento de la chica, la que lo recibió fue la hermana de su novia, realmente Elsa no se metía en su relación sabía que la mayoría de las "peles" de la parejita eran cosa insignificantes que iniciaba su hermana, lo saludos hablaron un momento sobre la pelirroja, la platinada lo trato amablemente y después de unos minutos se despidió y le agradeció por haber cuidado a Sven, en ningún momento salió su pelirroja, relámete esto le entristecía, respiro ahogadamente, resignado se dirigió al elevador para salir del edificio.

Después de una media hora llego a su pequeño departamento, se aventó a su cama desanimado, soltó un suspiro amargamente, revolvió sus rubios cabello con desesperación, se giró y quedo frente a el su bandurria+, sele quedo viendo por un largo periodo y después de un rato sonrió de medio lado parándose de su cama de un brinco recuperando sus energías.

-Sven que te parece llevarle serenata melosa a la Señorita Arendelle…

Lo que recibió de respuesta por parte del can fue un ladrido.

-Muy bien, vamos…

Respiro profundo, nuevamente se encontraba frente al enorme y elegante edificio que realmente era muy intimidante. Tragándose su miedo, dirigió su mirada a la ventana que pertenecía al departamento de su chica que estaba hasta le décimo y último piso, se podía ver la tenue luz que iluminaba la habitación así que aún seguían despiertas las chicas, no estaba muy seguro que lo fuera a escuchar, pero daría lo mejor de él, inicio a tocar las cuerdas de la bandurria, respiro profundo y aclaro su garganta.

_~Te amo y más_

_de lo que puedes imaginar_

_Te amo además_

_como nunca nadie jamás lo har~á_

La gente que pasaba se quedaba viendo al rubio, provocando que se sonrojara, pero hizo un sobre esfuerzo por ignorarlos, tragándose su vergüenza y siguió tocando.

_~En ésta canción_

_va mi corazón_

_Amor más que amor es el nuestro_

_y te lo vengo a dar._

_Te miro y más_

_y más y más te quiero mirar~_

Vio como las cortinas de la ventana se movían, logro apreciar una silueta que intentaba ocultarse.

_~Te amo y sabrás_

_puro sentimiento y no hay nada más_

_Y sueño llegar_

_a tu alma tocar_

_Amor mas que amor es el nuestro_

_y te vengo a dar.~_

Por sin abrió la ventana, pero se desilusiono al ver a al platinada aun así no dejo de tocar y cantar, ya había bastante gente a su alrededor.

_~Ruego a Dios tenerte a mi lado_

_y entonces poderte abrazar_

_Si no estás aquí algo falta_

_yo por ti pelearé hasta el final~_

Vio como la platinada solo le sonreía y negaba con la cabeza, relámete se empezó a desilusionar, agacho la mirada, estaba completamente rojo, empezó a tocar más lento debatiéndose entre detenerse o seguir haciendo el ridículo.

_~Y sueño llegar_

_a tu alma tocar~_

Levanto la mirada decidido, claro que seguiría no se iba a rendir así de fácil, pero su sorpresa fue que la pelirroja estaba para en la entrada del edificio, sonriéndole ampliamente, inevitablemente sonrió bobamente e inicio a cantar con más entusiasmo.

_~Amor mas que amor es el nuestro_

_y te vengo a dar._

_Te amo y más~_

Camino lentamente hacia la chica, ganándose toda la atención de los espectadores, por un instante regreso su mirada a la ventana y vio como le sonreía su cuñada alentándolo a continuar, nuevamente se concentró en la mirada verde-azulada de su amada.

_~Te amo y sabrás_

_que nadie como yo te amará~_

Se detuvo cuando llego a las escaleras, la joven miraba en bobada al rubio. Kristoff se había olvidado por completo de las demás personas, solo existían en ese momento el y su princesa.

_~En ésta canción_

_yo veo quién soy~_

Inconscientemente empezó a subir ese pequeño tramo de escalerillas sin dejar de ver a la pelirroja estaba completamente perdido en la mirada de la chica al igual que ella.

_~Amor más que amor es el mío y lo siento_

_Amor más que amor es el tuyo y presiento~_

Por fin quedo frente a frente de la chica, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba con cada estrofa, vea a detalla cada parte de la joven, siendo tentado por esos carnosos labios, su aroma simplemente lo enloquecía todo de esa chica.

_~Amor más que amor es el nuestro_

Bajo la bandurria, e inicio a acercarse a la chica lentamente, puso su mano en la delgada cintura de esta, vio como cerraba de apoco los ojos, a escaso milímetros de juntar sus labios se detuvo y dijo la ultima estrofa.

_~si tú me lo das.~_

Sonrió ampliamente la pelirroja, con sus manso rodio el cuello del rubio se puso de puntitas y por fin logro juntar sus labios, no saben cuánto tiempo llevaban unidos por ese beso pero algo si están seguros no se quería separar, pero ya necesitaban un poco del bendito oxígeno al separarse no se dejaron de ver, Kristoff se inclinó un poco para unir su frente con la Anna, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero estaba completamente felices.

-Jeje, creí que esto era demasiado meloso para usted Señor Bjorgman…-Decía juguetona la chica.

-Se recompensa soy un tipo amargo así que un poca de melosidad de vez en cuando está bien.-Le sonrió de medio lado, y nuevamente le planto otro beso, mas este no pudo durar mucho ya que escucharon como empezaban a aplaudir todas las personas, se separar y vieron que estaba siendo observados por una gran multitud, provocando que en los dos jóvenes se le subieran los colores, nerviosamente le sonrieron a su público.

_**.:FIN:.**_

* * *

><p>Y bien ¿que les pareció?<p>

La verdad desde que vi la película el día de su estreno me enamora, aunque si es muy melosa...

en fin tenia que hacer un fic respecto a esa peli para quedarme en paz, y luego

una cosa me llevo a otra y en fin e aquí el resultado.

¿Dudas? ¿Quejas?

P.D: Si quedo muy random o lago así es que son las dos quince de al mañana y entro a la escuela a las seis,

pero no podía seguir con mi proyecto ya que no me podía sacar esta idea de la cabeza hasta que la escribiera, y planeaba esperarme

para publicarla pero siendo realista no tendré tiempo de subir ningún finc hasta la siguiente semana y seria hasta el jueves o viernes así que

en cierta forma es una recompensa y disculpa.

NaomyRO22 OffLine "V"


End file.
